Princes of Vanity
The Princes of Vanity are an infamous Chaos Warband descended from the ranks of the vile and infamous Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, and are extremely dedicated followers of the Chaos Pleasure God, Slaanesh. Warband History Origins The Princes of Vanity descends from the Emperor's Children traitor legion. They were created by Vanitas, a member of the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim's Honor Guard, to try and recreate the glory of the legion and also try to reach the original goal of the legion make mankind perfect. The Treachery As the legion changed to become hedonistic barbarians, Vanitas had enough. He could no longer sit idly by and let his legion become monsters. Vanitas rallied all the men he could to his cause, as for him, serving Slaanesh was about working the finest of arts and being perfect, to stop being associated with the new Emperor's Children Vanitas and his other brothers fled with a ship of the legion to the world of Aphrodite to try and restore the name of the legion. Aphrodite When the newly formed warband arrived on Aphrodite they used their charisma to subjugate the planet and not spill blood,as they called the planet home they decided to rename themselves the Princes of Vanity.Also they did alter the art of the planet to become a sort of perfect fusion between Imperial art and Slaaneshi art. The 13th Black Crusade As The Despoiler prepared another Crusade on the Imperium he asked the Princes of Vanity to help him,the Princes just laughed seeing the Despoiler and the Black Legion as nothing more than barbarians and simply refusing his offer making the Black Legion rival with the Princes of Vanity. Current history The warband as of this day the Warband is continuing to defend their planet and defending it from various invaders. Notable Campaigns 1st defence of Aphrodite:'After their treachery the Princes of Vanity were tracked by the Emperor's Children to be judged,the Legion attacked Aphrodite although the Princes were ready,they've tested every possibilty,made a perfect,although they knew casualties would be heavy on both sides but they weren't afraid of dying they were trained to be to accept death and when the time came they fought vigourously,day and night Brothers would kill each other.At some point the Emperor's Children were drove back and Aphrodite was saved but not without casualties... '''2nd defense of Aphrodite:'This time it was the Lions of Babylon who attacked seeing the Princes of Vanity as a curse that needed to be destroyed,it was at this time that Milicas (At this time known as "Milicas the Gracious) was disfigured,it was also at this time that the current šar Bābili of the Lions of Babylon was killed. Warband Organisation Surprisingly the warband kept the original legion organisation with companies and rank. Warband Homeworld Aphrodite is the warband homeworld,it is a lush paradise world who has been known for being a planet full of art,because of it's small population (About 1,000,000 inhabitants) the planet has kept an immense natural beauty,since the arrival of the warband not much as changed except that they twisted it to be a perfect unity between Imperial art and Slaaneshi art.About half of it's population come from noble families,the other half are the workers and slaves. The White Palace The White Palace is Vanitas' personnal palace,it was built by the most skilled of Aphroditean architects.Most of it is decorated with marble statues many of them representing the warband in battle or Vanitas.In it's center is Vanitas' throne room.The throne room is richly decorated with gold and marble statues,the throne itself is made of the finest marble and silk and decorated with various gems,the throne room itself is on a platform on water,around the platform are giant marble statues of Aquarius pouring water like waterfalls in the room. Organisation The planet is organised in Imperial fashion and a surprising order is kept.Vanitas is the only ruler of this world and his warband are the military force.The world follows a pyramidal hierarchy separating the different castes,at the top of the pyramid there is Vanitas then below him there are the noble families and artists,then there is the military forces mostly composed of Astartes,after it there are the workers then at the bottom there are the various slaves of the warband. The Slaves The slaves of the warband comes from the worker population,most of them accept willingly to become slaves as for them it is an honour to serve the Astartes of the warband.Where other warbands would just torture their slaves,the Princes of Vanity treat them in the ways of ancient Terran civilisation,where the slaves is well treated and some are even educated. Recruitement All new recruits come from noble families of Aphrodite as a tribute for the warband,the noble manners of the recruits will be tested and expanded upon to avoid to become savages,then will be teached how to fight and to be as gracious as the Palatine Phoenix in doing so,the recruits will also be tested on their art skills.When all the tests are over they will be given their personnal artists making them a part of the warband. Culture The inhabitants of Aphrodite are taught to become artists from their youngest days hence why most of the populations used as artists for the warband.Most of these artists are female since the male population is used as recruits.This Artists are tasked with making portraits of their Astartes master but also and most importantly decorating their armor. Wildlife The world of Aphrodite is known for its avian species,the most notable of this species is the Palatine Phoenix named after the warband Primarch's Fulgrim title in his early days,this bird is known for having magnificent purple and gold feathers,it is mostly used by the warband as pets and by the artists as muses. Warband Combat Doctrine The warband kept the original legion ways especially the perfectionism of the original Emperor's Children as failure is not an option this is why before going on a campaign the warband will prepare their attack,taking in account every possibilities. Warband Beliefs '''The Cult of Beauty and Perfection:The Cult of Beauty and Perfection is a Slaaneshi cult that worships all forms of beauty,beauty of mind,beauty of art etc.,the worshipers of this cult don't have an interest in bloodshed,they are only interested in perfection.Also in this cult mutations are completly prohibited and any cultist showing any sign of mutation or excessive corruption is executed.In this cult Slaanesh is represented as an all beautiful woman who's goal is to share the most finests of arts to every living being. Warband Gene-Seed The Princes have a somewhat untainted Gene-Seed,the only "benediction" they got from Slaanesh is their excessive beauty that makes everyone who look at them completely subjugated to them but if a member of the warband is disfigured the effects of this "blessing" are stopped. Notable Warband Members Lord Vanitas the Flawless:Vanitas is the chaos lord of the Princes of Vanity,a former member of the Phoenix guard he decided to quit the legion after seeing that they've changed to become hedonistic killers.Vanitas is known for being intelligent and surprisingly kind-hearted putting the life of his brothers and the life of the people of Aphrodite before his own,he also thinks that diplomacy is a better alternative than warfare. Milicas the Butchered:'Milicas is Vanitas right hand man and one of the best swordsman of the warband,he got his surname by being disfigured by a Malku of the Lions of Babylon.Before this tragic event Milicas had the title "The Gracious" because of his grace and immense beauty that rivaled Vanitas',after this event Milicas is only fueld by hatred towards the Lions of Babylon,today his only purpose is to find the one who disfigured him and let him suffer the most horrific of deaths.Also Milicas rarely speak because of his new face causing him great pain this also explain his other title being "The Silent Knight". '''Camilla Nox:'Also known as the Black Rose,Camilla is Vanitas' personnal artist and the most skilled of the warband,she was inducted into the warband when Vanitas saw her talent.She is also a true believer of the Cult of Beauty and Perfection.As one of the highest ranking person on Aphrodite and also being in direct contact with Vanitas,she is given a lot of political power even helping Vanitas make political decisions.Also she has immense respect and express some kind of fanatism towards him. 'Amadeus the honorable:'The oldest member of the Warband he was one of the original 200 members of the legion,he was entombed in a contemptor dreadnought during the Horus heresy,he is one of the most respected member of the warband and he is in charge of teaching the ways of the Cult of Beauty and Perfection. 'Anastasia Nox:'The youngest member of the Nox family;Anastasia unlike her sister Camilla was less interested in the warband's arrival seeing them as an annoyance and their followers as naive even if she is herself a believer of the warbands cult. 'Lucy Nox:'The Oldest child and heir of house Nox. Warband relic ''Armor of Vanity'':Vanitas personal armor,it is blessed by Slaanesh to give Vanitas immense charisma, the armor is surprisingly uncorrupted and would even look like loyalist armor to the untrained eye, although it has a Slaaneshi engraving. ''The Palatine Spear'':The Palatine Spear is Vanitas trusty master-crafted Phoenix power spear.Slaanesh blessed it by infusing the soul of a daemonette into it. 'The Embodiment of beauty:'The warband's flagship that they've stolen from the Emperor's Children during their betrayal,it has a magnificent purple color and is decorated with various gems and gold. '''The Face of Beauty:A Master-crafted Mk4 helmet that ressemble a human face it mimics the subjugation effect made by the warband,it was crafted after Milicas was disfigured as a way for him to still be able to have the ability to subjugate people. The Helm of the Phoenix:A master crafted mk4 helm representing the face of a Phoenix. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Princes of Vanity paint their armor a royal purple with gold highlights.They tend to engrave their armor with gold.They also make great use of Mk3 and Mk4 armor.Their faceplate is painted differently depending on rank for exemple Lieutenants paint their faceplate sliver and as for Captains and the Chaos Lord they paint their faceplate gold. Warband Badge The emblem of the Princes of Vanity is a sigil of Slaanesh with a stylised black rose at the bottom. Relations Allies Enemies: *'Emperor's Children:' The Princes despise their progenitors for not being interested in beauty or art instead preferring to follow their hedonistic ways.The Princes of Vanity see them as no more than hedonistic barbarians. *'Khorne and Khornate Followers:' As a slaaneshi warband the Princes of Vanity despise the blood god as in their eyes he is the anathema of beauty and as for his followers they see them as no more than savages. *'Lions of Babylon:' The Princes of Vanity hate the Lions of Babylon as they see them as ungraceful savages although they respect their code of honour. As for the Lions themselves, they hate the Princes and his whole corrupted get, seeing them for nothing more than the traitorous curse they really are. Notable Quotes By: "My face ! You've destroyed it !" -Milicas after having been disfigured "-My dear sister...How could you be so naive. -And you how could you be so ungrateful towards our lord Vanitas,he was the one who freed us from the Imperium and it's fanatism. -The only fanatic I see here is you dear sister..." -An exchange between Camilla and Anastasia Nox About: Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Emperor's Children Successors